Sans limite
by YaoiBoyslife
Summary: Kiba est un jeune surdoué qui se fait manipuler par quelqu'un de très mal intentionné... Yaoi
1. Je suis un salaud ? et alors ?

Titre : sans limite...

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis enfin si mais peut-être des envies de changement

Résumé : Kiba est un jeune surdoué qui se fait manipuler par quelqu'un de très mal intentionné...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient **

Chapitre 1 :

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.. Je vous le dit tout de suite avant que vous continuiez de lire ces pages que j'ai écrit. Ne vous attendez à rien de bien de ma part... J'aime profiter de tout ce que m'offre la vie... Même au détriment des autres... Après tout on n'a qu'une seule vie et je ne vois pas pourquoi je me priver de réaliser mes idées ou de mes envies.

J'ai toujours été assez égoïste... Et même pire... Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour culpabiliser en tout cas... C'est vraiment pas mon style désolé. Bien au contraire. Le nombre de gens qui regrette d'avoir croisé ma route son nombreux et la liste ne cesse de s'agrandir comme ce Kiba. Le pauvre... Enfin le pauvre.. C'est à voir... Après tout il se laisse faire... Pas de ma faute s'il ne se doute de rien.. Un petit mensonge ne nuit pas...

Qui est Kiba ? Bonne question... C'est un camarade de classe. Enfin quand je dis camarade, je dirais plutôt connaissance. Je connaissais pas trop ce garçon parce qu'il a débarqué dans notre classe avec trois ans d'avance alors qu'on est en dernière année . Il nous a été présenté comme un petit génie surdoué. Les gars et moi, on s'est bien foutu de sa gueule dès son arrivée. Il est resté un peu à part dans son coin.

Et moi qui suis le roi des faux culs, j'ai fait semblant de sympathiser avec lui. Jouer les faux gentils c'est ma spécialité. Il était tellement mal à l'aise avec tout ces mecs qui avaient facilement deux ans de plus que lui qu'il a très vite accepté mon aide même si celle-ci était totalement fausse. Faut dire que vous l'avait pas vu mais il valait le coup et vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi j'ai joué à ça après une rapide description de ce mec.

Déjà, il fallait voir son style, le symbole de son clan, deux triangle inversé peint sur ses joues lui donnait une allure très sexy et lui donnait une apparence plus mature. On aurait pu le croire de notre âge si on ne nous avait rien dit. Ses canines plus longues que la moyenne lui donnait un sourire très particulier et très excitant selon mes goûts. A cela, il fallait ajouter son regard noir ténébreux qui contrastait avec sa chaleur apparente et son sourire. Des tenues qui le mettaient bien en valeur... Et un corps que j'avais pu apercevoir lors des séances d'entraînements au gymnase et qui valait particulièrement le coup. Corps musclé, peau dorée... Qui devait être douce en plus... J'en étais convaincu...

Et faut savoir une chose que mes potes savent bien de moi. Ce qui me fait envie, je l'amène dans mon lit... Quelque puisse être la méthode, je devais l'avoir à mon tableau de chasse.

Et dans ces cas-là, je suis particulièrement patient... Il fallait que je l'attire peu à peu dans mes filets en me montrant gentil, doux, attentionné...

Tout le contraire de ma personnalité !

J'avoue que j'en ai mis du temps à arriver à mon but. Il était extrêmement timide et réservé le Kiba... Et encore plus fort, il était vierge.

Et pour moi les vierges sont des trophées très précieux à mon tableau de chasse et je me suis bien amusé avec lui, croyez-moi..

J'ai eu du mal à le conquérir et à le convaincre mais j'ai réussi après une soirée légèrement arrosée...

Il a finit par céder...

On peut même dire que c'est lui qui s'est jeté dans mes bras.

Je vous jure que c'est vrai... J'ai même des témoins.

D'ailleurs le lendemains, les potes m'ont félicité d'avoir réussi à tirer mon coup. Avec beaucoup de temps, mais j'avais réussi.

Et d'habitude, là venait le grand moment... Le moment où je révélais mon vrai visage à la personne que j'avais réussi à faire coucher et où je lui montrais à quel point seul son cul avait pu avoir un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour moi.

Et là, bizarrement, je ne l'ai pas fait et là, je vous imagine vous dire :

Oh, il a pas pu car il est tombé amoureux, c'est mignon...

Ou oh, il n'a pas voulu le blesser...

Mais vous rêvez si vous vous imaginez que j'ai pu dire ça à ce petit cul dans ce but là. C'est très très mal me connaître.

Il n'y a que mon intérêt qui m'importe. Et le reste je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Non, si je ne lui ai rien dit c'est, en premier lieu, à cause de son attitude, le lendemain matin de notre nuit de sexe intense, Kiba m'a traité comme un demi dieu quasiment, il obéissait presque à tout ce que je demandais et me regardais comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

La seconde raison a été sa manière de faire l'amour. Ce mec avait beau être vierge, je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de plaisir auparavant. Il avait un cul si bon et si parfait...

Pourquoi ne pas profiter quelques temps de ce corps-là au lieu de le larguer le lendemain.

Finalement j'avais fini par rester avec lui.

Pour sa plus grande joie et son plus grand bonheur. Il acceptait tout de moi... Et je trouvais ça tellement drôle d'avoir un petit chien obéissant.

Il ne refusait rien ou presque.

Il semblait presque obnubilé par ma personne. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien ça peut flatter une personne et son égo ce genre de chose.

Et petit à petit, il est devenu une vraie poupée dans mes mains.

Il acceptait tous mes fantasmes sans protester, ni même se plaindre, me demandant si j'étais satisfait à chaque fois et si je faisais mine d'être un tantinet déçu, il se mettait presque à genou pour se rattraper.

Si drôle et si pathétique.

C'était vraiment amusant de jouer avec lui en lui faisant faire tout ce que je voulais. Il en rechignais jamais. Être attaché, les yeux bandés, faire ça dans des toilettes publiques, le faire aussi souvent que je je voulais. En le soumettant, en lui en faisant même "baver ".

Ce n'était que du pur plaisir.

Un véritable jouet à ma disposition.

Et si attentionné envers moi alors que je ne ressentais strictement rien pour lui. Le pied, je vous dit...

Chaque fin de semaine, je racontais aux autres ce que je lui avais fait faire.

Ils adoraient écouter les détails n'en revenant pas parfois de la crédulité de Kiba. Il doutait même parfois de ce que je leur racontais. Je finissais alors par leur ramener des preuves pour satisfaire leur curiosité.

Et c'est là qu'un soir j'ai eu cette idée... Enfin elle ne venait pas vraiment de moi... elle est venu d'une réflexion d'un de mes potes qui m'a fait réagir.

Et je crois que vous aller très vite vous rendre compte à quel point je suis un salaud... Inutile de me le redire ou de penser que je prendrais ça pour une insulte, je n'en ai rien à foutre...

L'important pour moi c'est de m'amuser.

Et cette idée qui allait germer dans mon esprit allait vraiment m'amuser, beaucoup m'amuser.

Et la phrase qui a tout déclenchée vint de mon meilleur ami après un énième récit de jambes en l'air de ma part.

" Putain, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir faire pareil ! "

Et là une étincelle avait du passer dans mon regard.

Je les avait tous regardé avec un sourire amusé avant de me relever coupant court à notre soirée confidence.

" Demain tous, chez moi à 21 h. "

" Et pourquoi faire ? "

" Tu verras ça demain... "

J'avais répondu ça avec un petit rire avant de partir sans rien ajouter et j'avais semé le trouble chez mes petits camarades mais ce n'était rien avec ce qui les attendaient le le lendemain.

Comme prévu, il était tous à l'heure en bas dans le salon et discuté en ce demandant ce que je pouvais bien leur vouloir... Je leur avait sourit et je leur avait fait signe de grimper et de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre.

Certains avaient voulu poser des questions mais je leur avait fait signe de se taire et de ne rien toucher.

Arrivée à l'étage, je leur fis comprendre que je ne voulais aucun bruit alors que je les faisais entrer dans ma chambre et que sur mon lit, Kiba était allongé les mains attachées dans le dos et les yeux bandés.

" C'est toi ? " avait demandé fébrilement Kiba. J'e lui avait répondu en caressant son corps nu. Les autres me regardaient sans comprendre. Après leur avoir bien laissé le temps de regarder le corps nu sur mon lit sans parler, je leur avait fait signe de redescendre sans faire le moindre bruit, refermant la prote derrière moi en rassurant Kiba, lui disant que je le rejoindrais plus tard.

Arrivé en bas, les questions avaient fusées.

"qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ? "

" Ouais pourquoi nous le montrer à poil, si on n'a pas le droit de parler, ni de le toucher ? "

J'avais rigolé et je les avait fait taire d'un geste.

" Je vous propose une chose... Je vais le louer à ceux qui le veulent... Et surtout aux plus offrants... Vous me donner un papier avec le fantasme et une somme que je fixerais en fonction de votre fantasme que vous souhaitez assouvir et je vous l'amène sur les lieux les yeux bandés. Vous ne dites rien pour qu'il croit que c'est moi qui lui fait l'amour et je viens le récupérer après ni vu ni connu... "

Je souriais devant les mines déconfites de mes amis.

" Comme ça tout le monde pourra jouer avec Kiba.

Mes potes se regardèrent partagés entre excitation et impatience.

" Bien qui est intéressé et qui veut-être le premier ? "

Le brouhaha qui suivit dans le salon me fit rire.

J'allais véritablement me faire une petite fortune...

Ne vous avais-je pas dit que j'allais vous dégoûter ?

A suivre...

Nouvelle fic un peu spéciale.. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Si ce n'est qu'elle s'annonce pleins de lemons avec différents personnages .. Et si ce n'est que vous pouvez donner vos hypothèses sur l'identité de celui qui va "vendre " Kiba dans vos reviews...

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

En espérant que ce début attise votre curiosité ^^

YBL


	2. Le fantasme de Shikamaru

Titre : Sans limite...

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis enfin si mais peut-être des envies de changement

Résumé : Kiba est un jeue surdoué qui se fait manipuler par quelqu'un de très mal intentionné...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient**

Chapitre 2 :

Bizarrement, mon idée était loin de plaire à tout le monde et mon meilleur ami, pourtant celui grâce à qui j'avais eu cette idée se refusa de participer et même d'en savoir plus et parti aussitôt sans me laisser le temps de lui parler.

Je l'avais suivi du regard un peu déçu et agacé par son attitude. D'habitude, il était le premier pour faire des conneries... D'ailleurs c'était lui le premier qui avait ridiculisé Kiba à son arrivée et qui l'avait mis à l'écart... Et ça veut vous donner des leçons après...

De toute façon, cela m'importait peu. Je savais qu'il n'irait jamais nous dénoncé. Ce n'était pas de la confiance en lui, je vous arrête. Je n'ai confiance en personne. Pas en même en tout ces idiots qui m'entourent et qui se targuent d'être mes amis.

Non... Mais je savais qu'il avait trop fait de conneries que je pourrais dénoncer pour qu'il aille s'amuser à nous balancer à qui que ce soit. Mais cela me faisait quand même chier car je ne savais pas par contre s'il était capable d'aller le dire à Kiba.

Cela aurait tout foutu en l'air avant même que mon petit jeu ne commence.

Ca m'avait donc tracassé un petit moment, ce soudain accès de pudeur et de respect de la part de quelq'un que je considérais quand même un peu plus que les autres.

Mais bon, il suffisait de réfléchir à tout ça et finalement j'avais eu une idée.

Une idée excellente selon moi et qui allait me permettre de parer à des éventuels bavardages de la part de mon ami récalcitrant.

Excepté l'appel de la conscience de mon meilleur ami, tous les autres s'étaient montrés très emballé par l'idée que je leur proposais.

Tout autant que moi d'ailleurs et j'avais été bombardé de propositions toutes très intéressantes mais je ne voulais pas que notre vacarme arrive jusqu'à l'étage et je ne voulais pas trop faire attendre Kiba dans cette position et qu'il se pose trop de question.

J'avais donc fini par foutre dehors ce petit monde en leur promettant qu'on reparlerais plus tard des conditions exactes pour obtenir mon petit jouet personnel.

J'étais ensuite monté faire l'amour à Kiba comme il le souhaitait sans qu'il ne se doute de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Le lendemain matin, ils était tous chez moi enfin sauf mon meilleur ami, pour marchander sur Kiba. La nuit m'avait bien porté conseil puisque j'avais ajouté une condition à la location de mon jouet. Que je puisse filmer ce que chacun allait vouloir faire avec lui.

Cela sembla d'autant plus les amuser et les exciter et très rapidement la bataille débuta pour savoir quel serait celui qui aurait le premier Kiba pour lui tout seul.

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais autant amusé à les voir lutter avec les arguments les plus fumeux possible pour justifier pourquoi il devait avoir droit en premier à ce privilège.

Au final, j'accordais la première fois au plus offrant, Shikamaru. Le plus offrant probablement aussi parce qu'il était un des seul de notre groupe à être encore vierge. Ou du moins à le reconnaître ouvertement.

Les autres râlèrent pendant un petit moment avant que je leur dise de la fermer. Me mettant d'accord avec lui pour lui amener mon joujou le Mercredi suivant sachant que d'ici-là, il devait me fournir un papier avec son fantasme.

Il ne me fallu pas attendre longtemps pour que Shikamaru me fasse parvenir son petit papier avec son fantasme.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant le fantasme de Shikamaru qui rougit légèrement en me confiant le papier.

Et heureusement qu'il m'avait fourni le papier tôt car trouver les objets du fantasme ne se révéla par forcément très évident.

Ce genre de jouet, j'en avais quelques-uns… Mais pas tous… Trouver une laisse, ça pouvait se faire mais les oreilles de neko et la queue de neko… C'était déjà moins facile.

Mais j'avais trop envie de respecter mon pari de satisfaire tous les fantasmes de mes clients.. Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment parler de mes clients puisque ce n'était pas moi qui allait les satisfaire ? C'était une bonne question…

Disons plutôt satisfaire les fantasmes de mes amis alors…

Ce qui fait que le Mercredi suivant comme promis, j'avais tout préparé.

Et lorsque Shikamaru arriva devant chez moi et frappa. Kiba était déjà prêt en haut dans la chambre. Quand j'annonçais à Shikamaru que j'avais réussi à trouver tous les objets de son fantasme, je le vit rougir.

Il semblait complètement impatient et surexcité ce qui m'amusait véritablement.

Je m'amusais même à le faire patienter et à retarder le moment où on allait monter en haut ce qui semblait le torturer un peu plus.

Finalement après un petit moment, je le fis monter avec moi jusqu'à ma chambre. Lui rappelant qu'il ne devait pas parler alors que je le suivais la caméra au poing.

Je vis la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'il trouva Kiba allongé, les yeux bandés avec des oreilles de neko accrochés à ses cheveux et avec le bout d'une queue de neko qui dépassait de sous le corps de Kiba.

Je n'eus pas besoin de lui dire à l'oreille qu'il était à lui. Shikamaru naturellement s'avança jusqu'à Kiba et commença à effleurer du bout des doigts le torse nu de mon jouet.

De mon côté, j'allumais la caméra en souriant. Amusé de voir Kiba se cambrer sous d'autres doigts que les miens.

Shikamaru commença à se déshabiller en caressant par intermittence le corps de Kiba.

Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, il tira sur la laisse de mon jouet pour le faire se relever et l'embrasser. Kiba obéit docilement et prolongea ce baiser que je filmais sentant l'excitation me gagner à ce moment aussi.

Shikamaru tout en continuant d'embrasser Kiba fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches sensuellement allant caresser ses fesses qui lui étaient offertes.

Il rapprocha alors son corps de celui de Kiba faisant entrer en contact leur deux érections faisant ainsi gémir Kiba. Je frissonnais en l'entendant gémir ainsi, il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des soupirs aussi sexys et excitants.

Shikamaru finit par rompre le baiser et par caresser le sexe de Kiba ce qui avait le don de le faire frisonner. Son autre main se porta sur la queue de neko qu'il comprit être un god que j'avais déjà enfoncé en Kiba à son arrivée. Après un sourire, il s'amusa à tirer sur la queue du neko et à la renfoncer faisant d'autant plus gémir mon „ petit ami".

La scène m'excitait véritablement, je regrettais presque de ne pouvoir y participer mais je n'en perdais pas une miette avec ma caméra.

Shikamaru tira sur la laisse vers le bas pour faire agenouillé Kiba ce qu'il fit avant de soupirer.

„ Mon amour, on ne peut pas enlever le bandeau ? „

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru enfonça son sexe dans la bouche entrouverte de Kiba qui se laissa faire. D'abord surpris, il se laissa faire puis comprenant que ce qu'il demandait lui était refusé, il s'attela à la tâche et commença à lécher avec attention le sexe de Shikamaru. Celui-ci se cambrait et se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

Kiba n'entendant pas gémir s'appliquait d'autant plus dans la fellation comme il savait si bien le faire. Je ne perdais rien de la scène alors que moi-même, je commençais à être même un petit peu jaloux.

La langue de kiba parcourait chaque centimètres du sexe de Shikamaru avec attention alors que celui-ci commençait à lui caresser les cheveux. Encouragé par ce petit geste, Kiba commença à faire des va et vients lents sur le sexe de mon ami.

Shikamaru avait un regard dont transpirait tout son envie et son excitation. Il commença à bouger ses hanches de lui-même pour faire bouger son sexe à l'intérieur de la bouche de Kiba. En se penchant en avant, d'une de ses mains libres il attrapa la queue de neko et recommença à jouer avec.

Kiba se lit aussitôt à pousser des gémissements à demi étouffés par le sexe de Shikamaru.

Il était vraiment trop mignon ainsi.

A croquer même.

Shikamaru devait penser la même chose que moi puisqu'il finit par le faire relever et l'allonger sur le lit apparemment impatient de passer à la suite.

Dans un geste lent qui fit gémir avec sensualité Kiba, il lui retira la queue de neko avec un regard plus excité encore qu'auparavant.

Un peu précipité, il approcha son sexe de l'intimité de Kiba et le pénétra sans réelle préparation ce qui provoqua un petit cri de douleur mêlé de plaisir de la part du neko soumis.

Je le regardais faire avec un petit sourire mais mon ami ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce petit cri de douleur et continua de s'enfoncer en lui en mordillant son cou.

Le jouet se cambra en arrière en soupirant alors que Shikamaru était totalement en lui. Il semblait comblé. Il m'adressa un petit sourire sans bouger. Shikamaru et Kiba était face à moi, j'avais une vue parfaite de la scène.

Après lui avoir laissé un moment pour qu'il s'habitue à son intrusion, Shikamaru commença des va et vient lents dans un premier temps pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Kiba se cambrait en arrière alors que Shikamaru tirait un peu sur la laisse pour lui permettre de mordiller le cou de mon jouet préféré.

Pour une première fois, je trouvais Shikamaru plutôt doué… Il serait peut-être intéressant de le rajouter sur la liste des personnes à faire passer dans mon lit…

Shikamaru était en train d'accentuer ses mouvements de bassins tout en baladant ses mains avides du corps de l'autre. Il en voulait encore plus accentuant de plus en plus ses mouvements. Sa respiration s'accélérait alors que mon ami se retenait toujours de gémir.

Kiba lui se laissait aller à des gémissements de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus saccadée.

Shikamaru semblait dépassé par ses envies et se laissait totalement aller à ce que lui dictait son corps.

Je sentais une chaleur incroyable me gagner. Il était vraiment très excitants tous les deux.

Après quelques mouvements de bassin plus intense les uns que les autres, Shikamaru se libéra en lui en mordillant son oreille alors que Kiba lui même se libérer sous le drap en dessous de lui.

Shikamaru eu quelques baisers et une dernière caresse pour Kiba avant de se relever et de prendre ses vêtements. Je coupais la caméra et allait embrasser mon Kiba après m'être relevé.

„ C'était parfait mon Kiba… repose-toi… Je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter… Ne bouge pas… „

je déposais un dernier baiser avant de descendre en bas avec Shikamaru qui semblait ravi de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne rechigna pas une seconde à me donner la somme promise après s'être rhabillé. Il partit ravi, me demandant si à nouveau, il pourrait renouveler l'expérience.

Avec un sourire ravi, je me rapprochais de lui et répondait :

„ bien sûr, autant de fois que tu le voudras… „

A suivre...

Voilà la suite de cette histoire qui ne semble pour l'instant pas attirer grand monde en tout cas. J'espère que la suite vous plaira davantage. On m'a proposé donc pour l'instant deux propositions d'identités pour le vendeur intéressantes... Mais il va falloir attendre encore pour savoir de qui il s'agit...

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie Darkmoonlady pour sa review !

En espérant que la suite de cette histoire plaise davantage^^

YBL


	3. L'envie de Sai

Titre : Sans limite...

Auteur : Yaoiboyslife

Couples : Des idées mais rien de précis enfin si mais peut-être des envies de changement

Résumé : Kiba est un jeune surdoué qui se fait manipuler par quelqu'un de très mal intentionné...

**Aucun de ses personnages ne m'appartient**

Chapitre 3 :

Je dois vous avouer qu'après avoir vu Shikamaru s'occuper de mon amant, j'étais d'autant plus excité. J'avais encore plus envie de lui, comme besoin de le posséder à nouveau. De le faire mien à nouveau ce qui donna des heures très chaudes les jours suivants. D'autant plus que j'avais la vidéo pour m'exciter quand je le souhaitais.

Surtout que le lendemain, les autres ont bombardés Shikamaru de question sur ce qu'il avait fait et sur les capacités de Kiba. Shikamaru dans un premier temps n'avait voulu rien dire par pudeur, se contentant de rougir mal à l'aise. Mais c'était très mal connaître la curiosité naturelle de Neji et de Lee.

Ils lui avaient posés mille et une petites questions jusqu'à le faire complètement craquer et qu'il finisse par donner quelques détails. Des détails assez vagues au départ et au fur et à mesure les questions devinrent plus osées et même plus vulgaires.

Cela relança l'excitation des autres et les enchères pour obtenir la faveur d'être le suivant.

Certains avaient même préparé leur petit fantasme à l'avance. Cela m'avait beaucoup fait rire en le découvrant.

Ce qui m'avait par contre agacé, c'était la réaction de mon meilleur ami qui en nous entendant parler de ça avait préféré nous abandonner en prétextant je ne sais trop quoi.

Il avait, soit disant, d'autre choses à faire... Il avait qu'à se trouver quelqu'un à sauter et me foutre la paix un peu... J'étais complétement dégoûté par son attitude. Plus je le voyait réagir ainsi plus je lui en voulais.

Heureusement mes autres étaient là pour me faire penser à autres choses et me faire rire.

Après les confidences de Shikamaru sur le " petit cul parfait " de mon homme, les enchères reprirent, de plus en plus enflammées.

Certains avaient même trouvé mille et une excuses auprès de leur parents pour leur emprunter le fric nécessaire pour faire leur offre.

Après un âpre combat pour obtenir les prochaines faveurs. Ce fut Sai qui remporta la mise. Celui-ci avait même prévu son petit papier avec son fantasme.

Et je dois avouer qu'après avoir lu le bout de papier, je me suis dit que les prochaines idées de mes camarades allaient sans doute promettre car Sai ne me facilitait pas la tâche.

Il fallait que je me débrouille pour organiser ça.

Les autres me chahutèrent pour connaître ce que Sai avait décidé d'exiger comme fantasme. Je les envoyais chier en les menaçant s'il était trop pénible de ne pa les laisser approcher de mon produit qui serait bientôt à nouveau en vente.

Les autres se dispersèrent aussitôt me laissant seul avec l'intéressé.

" T'es sûr de vouloir ça Sai ? "

L'intéressé avait acquiescé avec un grand sourire assez fier de lui.

" T'as promis qu'on pourrait te demander ce que l'on voulait non ? "

Il avait raison et puis sa demande était pas impossible. Il fallait juste que j'amène Kiba jusque dans un endroit comme ça en choisissant bien le lieu pour ne ps se faire trop remarquer.

J'acquiesçais pensif en fixant toujours le petit papier. Je glissais le papier dans ma poche avant de lui répondre.

" T'auras ce que tu veux dans les temps... "

Et il faut savoir que lorsque je fais une promesse, je la réalise toujours.

Convaincre Kiba que j'avais envie de lui dans les circonstances exigées par Sai ne fut pas difficile.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui faisais part de fantasme de ce genre mais il était plutôt réticent à se retrouver les yeux bandés. Il avait envie de me voir et de profiter de ce moment d'interdit lui aussi.

Mais quelques baisers et quelques caresses avaient achevés de le convaincre et de céder à ma demande.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver l'endroit qui m'intéressait.

Le Mercredi suivant, je m'étais arrangé avec Sai. Il savait où il devait me retrouver.

Moi et Kiba nous étions glissé dans un magasin assez grand où les cabines d'essayage se trouvaient dans un endroit bien discret.

Car le fantasme de Sai était bien évidemment vous l'aurait deviné de se faire mon homme dans les cabines d'essayage du magasin.

Je fis avec Kiba un rapide tour en repérant quelques vêtements à lui faire essayer.

Il se glissa alors dans une cabine et commença à essayer les vêtements en question.

Mon plan était très simple, vous allez comprendre. Il s'agissait d'abord de jouer les clients modèles, je cherchais des affaires à Kiba et lui les essayés le temps que Sai arrive et se mette dans la cabine juste à côté de Kiba pour se déshabiller.

Puis après avoir bien fait languir mon client, j'étais entré dnas la cabine trouvant alors Kiba nu légèrement rouge.

Je m'étais approché de lui et je l'avais embrassé avec passion.

Kiba avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissé faire sans protester. J'avais sorti alors le bandeau et le lui avait attaché autour de la tête lui cachant les yeux. J'avais fait signe à Sai en tapant sur la paroi deux coups pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait nous rejoindre.

Il était entré rapidement et avait affiché un sourire pervers en voyant Kiba les yeux bandés.

Il m'avait tendu l'argent s'approchant directement de sa future proie alors que je déclenchais la caméra.

Sai caressa les hanches de Kiba délicatement.

Il mordilla la base du cou de mon jouet avant de placer ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour le rapprocher de lui.

Mon ami caressa avec tendresse et sensualité le visage de Kiba. Réussissant presque par ce simple geste à me rendre jaloux. Il captura ses lèvres avec douceur faisant durer le baiser.

Sai dévorait des yeux mon amant qui semblait littéralement fondre sous ses caresses.

Le client voulait prendre son temps pour découvrir de ses mains le beau corps que j'avais mis à sa disposition mais il ne fallait pas trop non plus qu'il s'attarde car sinon on allait se faire repérer par les vendeurs.

Sai poussa délicatement Kiba contre la paroi avant de s'agenouiller devant lui en caressant son sexe du bout des doigts.

Mon petit chiens e cambra au contact offert par mon ami. Sai repris alors ses caresses pour s'attarder à observer les réactions de son partenaire.

Puis d'un coup il prit le sexe de Kiba entre ses lèvres. Mon amant se cambra en se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer un soupir de plaisir. Le client attrapa ses mains et les bloqua en les serrant avec les siennes alors qu'il entamait des va et vient langoureux. Sai avait le regard fixé sur le visage observant chaque rictus, chaque ride apparaissant sur le visage de mon jouet.

Je regardais la scène à travers l'objectif complétement excité moi aussi et avec une pointe de jalousie que je n'aurais pas su véritablement expliquer.

Sai engloutissais littéralement le sexe de mon amant avec envie et passion. Faisant cambrer le jeune homme aux yeux bandés qui devait se retenir difficilement de gémir. Sai avait un sourire sur le visage à chaque fois qu'il faisait une pose pour observer son partenaire.

Il reprenait ensuite encore plus rapidement le mouvement de ses lèvres sur le sexe dressé du brun.

La respiration de Kiba s'accélérait et devenait très audible et chaude.

Sai se releva l'embrassa avant de le faire se retourner contre la paroi. Le torse musclé de mon petit ami plaqué contre la paroi devenue chaude au contact de sa peau.

A nouveau, Sai s'agenouilla et commença à mordiller doucement les fesses de Kiba lui arrachant un petit cri aigu de surprise.

Aussitôt le brun vint placer sa propre main devant son visage pour se faire taire alors que Sai aventurait sa langue plus loin faisant frisonner de désir le jeune soumis.

Je regardais la scène très intéressé et très envieux du traitement accordé à mon amant.

J'avais envie d'être à sa place à cet instant.

Sai écarta les fesses de mon amant pour bien s'attaquer à une zone très sensible. Le brun poussait maintenant des gémissements bien étouffés contre sa main. Il se dégageait une envie et un plaisir incroyable de Kiba. Mon petit jouet avait l'air très satisfait des attention de mon client.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se releva et baissa juste sa braguette pour faire émerger son sexe dressé.

Je dois dire qu'à cet instant j'ai lorgné sur le sexe de Sai qui me paru si grand et si appétissant.

Le garçon au cheveux sombres frotta son entrejambe contre les fesses de son amant du moment avant de le pénétrer lentement.

Mon jouet continuait de se mordiller la main en se cambrant en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher de gémissement sinon ils risquaient de se faire remarquer.

Sai laissa tout son temps aux bruns sexy pour s'habituer à l'intrusion avant de mouvoir ses hanches doucement. Les mains du dominateur semblait caresser l'autre comme s'il était une chose délicate et précieuse. Il ne laissait aucune partie du corps de son partenaire inexplorée.

Sai continua ses va et vients à un rythme langoureux en mordillant le cou de Kiba y laissant les traces bien marquées de plusieurs suçons.

Mon ami n'accéléra pas ce rythme gardant le même mouvement sensuel en accordant toutes les attentions possibles au corps de Kiba qui avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements.

Je ne perdais pas une miette de cette scène si excitante.

Dans une dernière cambrure de son corps Kiba se libéra contre la paroi de la cabine d'essayage. Sa respiration haletante alors que Sai continuait de se mouvoir en lui.

Puis dans un dernier baiser dans la nuque de Kiba, il se libéra en lui avec un petit grognement de plaisir.

Sai se retira de Kiba et captura ses lèvres faisant durer le baiser pendant un long moment avant de le rompre avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

Il remonta sa braguette après avoir rangé son sexe et allait passer devant moi pour quitter la cabine comme prévu.

Je l'arrêtais sur son chemin l'attrapant par le col pour l'embrasser, lui faisant comprendre par un regard que j'adorerais qu'il m'accorde le même traitement.

J'eus droit à un sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Je le regardais partir en me léchant presque les babines d'envie.

Je fus ramené à la réalité par Kiba qui me cherchait à l'aveugle et me serra dans ses bras.

Je lui retirais le bandeau et il me lança un regard amoureux avant de m'embrasser et de me murmurer.

"Mon amour.. C'était trop bon.. "

A suivre...

Voilà la suite de cette histoire. En ce moment je ne suis pas très motivé pour écrire^^ espérons que ça passera^^

J'ai réglé mon compte et normalement on doit pouvoir laisser des reviews anonymes sur l'histoire.

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, un petit message pour me donner votre avis... Ca prend pas beaucoup de temps et quand je vois le nombre de personnes qui ont mis cette histoire en alerte ou en favori, ça ferait plaisir d'avoir plus d'avis... Merci par avance !**

Je remercie Noaki92, Darkmoonlady, Sheyne pour ses deux reviews et Missdrairry pour sa review !

En espérant que la suite de cette histoire plaise davantage^^

YBL


End file.
